


【Halbarry & Superbat】Meeting Minutes

by Convallaria_42



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), Superman (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: 一份從未公開的瞭望塔會議紀錄。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	【Halbarry & Superbat】Meeting Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：這裡的正義聯盟總部為瞭望塔，但沒有特別參考哪一個宇宙觀。內容為模仿成逐字稿的形式，因此全文只有對話。
> 
> 聲明：我不擁有全部角色，他們屬於DC。

會議時間：05/05/2018 下午08:30（EST）

會議名稱：不明

會議地點：瞭望塔第一會議室

主席：Hal Jordan（義警代號：綠燈俠，紀錄代號：Hal）

出席人員：  
Victor Stone（義警代號：鋼骨，紀錄代號：Victor）  
Oliver Queen（義警代號：綠箭俠，紀錄代號：Oliver）  
Arthur Curry（義警代號：水行俠，紀錄代號：Arthur）  
Ray Palmer（義警代號：原子俠，紀錄代號：Ray）  
Diana Prince（義警代號：神力女超人，紀錄代號：Diana）  
Barry Allen（義警代號：閃電俠，紀錄代號：Barry）

會議紀錄：蝙蝠電腦

記錄地點：蝙蝠洞

會議內容  
（系統說明：此為蝙蝠電腦內建自動化語音偵測、辨識及記錄系統，將與會人員對話完整保留之報告。）  
Hal：「大家都到了嗎？好，我就直說了。藍大個喜歡蝙蝠，蝙蝠喜歡我，但我只喜歡Barry跟胸大腰細的強勢女人。所以各位怎麼想呢？」  
Victor： 「啥？」  
Hal：「我說，藍大個喜歡蝙蝠……」  
Oliver：「不，沒人要你重複，我們都聽到了，而且非常清楚。」  
Hal：「好。所以……大家給點意見吧。」  
Oliver：「什麼給意見……你剛剛那句話在各種意義上都很驚人啊。」  
Arthur：「Hal，你的意思是Clark喜歡Bruce？」  
Hal：「是啊。我是說，這挺明顯的不是嗎。」  
Ray：「真的嗎？」  
Diana：「是真的啊。」  
Oliver：「Diana！你也來了？」  
Diana：「是啊，Hal叫我過來的。」  
Hal：「公主，原來你也知道藍大個的事嗎？」  
Diana：「當然。拜託，男孩們，這早就不是新聞了。」  
Victor：「怎麼看得出來？」  
Diana：「很間單啊。你們都知道他們從好幾年前就很親密對吧。在正義聯盟之前，他們早就是『世界最佳拍檔』，一起合作解決起碼幾百件大大小小的案子了。」  
Ray：「啊，這倒沒錯，我記得報紙都有刊載過。」  
Hal：「至於私底下，我聽說Clark經常邀請Bruce到他的孤獨堡壘過夜，也常常三不五時跑去高譚。有些時候Bruce受傷或下落不明，Clark就會暴躁又焦急，像變了個人一樣，我和Barry都曾因為這樣碰了釘子。」  
Diana：「沒錯……還有，在過去Bruce還沒那麼頻繁使用蝙蝠飛機的時候，Clark常常用公主抱的方式帶著Bruce到處飛……Clark也曾抱著Bruce飛到高空，只是為了欣賞地面。」  
Oliver：「哇噢。即使是我和Dinah也不會這麼做。」  
Ray：「我想這不是你的問題，Ollie。畢竟沒多少人可以抱著一個人類同時又飛在天上。」  
Diana：「而且Clark還曾經將自己和Bruce比為白天和黑夜，並說他們使對方完整。他還對Bruce說過『他的責任之一就是要從Bruce自己手裡拯救他』。」  
Arthur：「……老天，這聽起來也太浪漫了吧。」  
Diana：「順帶一提，這些事情有些是夜翼說的，有些是Clark自己告訴我的，絕對具有真實性。」  
Hal：「最重要的是，除了Clark和Bruce的英國管家，還有誰可以忍受他的死亡視線啊。而這又帶向了第二個問題，也就是Bruce喜歡我這件事。」  
Oliver：「你確定不是自作多情嗎？」  
Hal：「拜託，你們不覺得蝙蝠總是偷偷在看我嗎？」  
Diana：「喔？什麼時候？」  
Hal：「我記得最近一次是大前天，我們到加拿大撲滅森林大火那時。」  
Arthur：「當時是怎樣的情況？」  
Hal：「讓我想想……那個時候我看到藍大個肩膀上沾了些灰燼，我剛伸手幫他拍了拍，就感覺到一股視線，回頭看發現是蝙蝠在看我。」  
Oliver：「那是巧合吧？」  
Hal：「才不是呢。還有上禮拜，我正在餐廳吃東西，也有感覺到Bruce的視線。相信我，被他那樣盯著真的會起雞皮疙瘩。」  
Diana：「你在餐廳那時旁邊有坐別人嗎？」  
Hal：「有啊……我記得那時餐廳位置快滿了，我跑去跟藍大個擠雙人桌。」  
Diana：「……哼嗯。」  
Hal：「啊！還有一次你們大家都在，是上個月的例行會議。那個時候我跟Barry說話說到一半就感覺Bruce一直盯著我，最後他還叫了我的名字。」  
Oliver：「啊，那次我有印象。但是我記得……」  
Ray：「我記得那時是Clark在台上報告對吧？」  
Victor：「對，Clark在報告瞭望塔的暖氣系統修復的事情，Bruce就突然開口叫Hal，說他太吵影響了會議進行。」  
Hal：「沒錯！你們看，他超在意我的對吧？」  
Ray：「呃……」  
Oliver：「等等。伙計，綜合這些情況，怎麼想都是因為你太接近或是干擾到Clark，Bruce才瞪你的啊。」  
Victor：「我也這麼覺得。」  
Hal：「是嗎？」  
Diana：「是啊，你再回想，有沒有哪次Bruce看你的時候，身邊沒有Clark？」  
Hal：「……好像每一次都有耶。」  
Arthur：「看吧。」  
Hal：「所以、所以Bruce其實喜歡的是Clark？他們喜歡的是對方？」  
Ray：「想想Bruce的個性和控制欲，這很有可能。」  
Diana：「而也能說明為什麼他能容忍Clark各種高調的行為。」  
Hal：「太好了！我一直在想要怎麼拒絕蝙蝠，煩惱了好幾天啊……」  
Arthur：「我覺得以Bruce討厭你的程度來看，完全沒必要為這種事煩惱。」  
Oliver：「所以世界最佳搭擋的問題解決啦，他們只要變成世界最佳情侶就好了。那Hal你自己的問題呢？有關Barry的。」  
Hal：「呃。」  
Diana：「這個簡單，你直接問本人不就好了。Barry，你吃完了嗎？」  
Barry：「額啊？」  
Ray：「你可以先把食物吞下去再說話，Barry。」  
Arthur：「我的咖啡給你喝吧，不小心加太多方糖了。」  
Barry：「唔……謝了，Arthur。噢，我剛剛是說，什麼？很抱歉我一直沒注意你們的對話……你知道，剛把無賴幫丟進鐵山監獄——又一次——之後馬上到瞭望塔值班真的挺消耗熱量的。」  
Diana：「沒關係，Barry，剛剛沒什麼重要的。Hal現在有事情要跟你說。」  
Barry：「嗯？什麼事，Hal？」  
Hal：「呃……好吧。我想說的是，Barry，我喜歡你。」  
Barry：「我也喜歡你啊，Hal。」  
Hal：「不不不。小熊，我對你的感覺是特別的……你懂，像Kirk艦長和Spock、胡迪警長跟巴斯光年，或是所有Simon Pegg和Nick Frost 一起演的電影……」  
Ray：「Kirk和Spock才不是這樣呢。」  
Oliver：「Ray，先安靜啦。」  
Hal：「那種我會想和你在接下來的日子裡一起吃東西、睡覺、一起過生活的特別。」  
Barry：「噢，我也是啊。」  
Hal：「什麼？」  
Barry：「而且天才，你都沒發現嗎？只要是你回到地球的日子，都是待在我家，我們幾乎做什麼都在一起，所以你剛剛說的情況早就已經是事實了。」  
Hal：「天啊……好有道理喔Barry！」  
Barry：「嗯哼，因為我總是對的。」  
Hal：「拜託，甜心，才不是每件事。想想你對音樂選擇的品味吧。」  
Barry：「是你不懂得欣賞爵士樂好嗎？」  
Diana：「瞧，男孩們，問題解決了。」  
Oliver：「只有我一個人覺得他們都給對方取暱稱了卻還沒在一起——直到現在——這件事很奇怪嗎？」  
Victor：「不，所有人都這麼覺得。」  
Ray：「我們到底是為了什麼進行這場會議？我只是來瞭望塔送份調查報告就被Hal拉進來了。」  
Arthur：「我甚至是從亞特蘭提斯被叫過來的……」  
Oliver：「這個嘛，往好處想，你總是需要上岸呼吸的對吧？像……呃，海豚之類的。」  
Arthur：「其實我不需要。」  
Oliver：「噢，好吧。」  
Hal：「嘿，大夥開心點，你們幫我解決了我的煩惱耶。」  
Barry：「什麼煩惱？」  
Hal：「Barry，沒什麼。真的。」  
Ray：「老實說，Hal，我覺得你現在應該擔心更大的問題。」  
Hal：「怎麼說？」  
Ray：「呃。所以你真的不知道嗎？」  
Diana：「Ray，我的好友，他肯定是忘了。」  
Hal：「忘記什麼？」  
Ray：「Clark的超級聽力能力啊。即使他此刻正在星球日報加班，只要他想，他還是聽得到我們在這裡的對話。」  
Hal：「等等。那不就代表……」  
Victor：「啊，沒錯，Clark現在人已經到蝙蝠洞了。」  
Oliver：「你怎麼知道？」  
Victor：「羅賓說的。他開始在泰坦相關成員的群組上大罵了。」  
Hal：「不會吧。」  
Victor：「而且，瞭望塔有一部分的系統其實和蝙蝠洞的蝙蝠電腦有做連接。只要電子系統偵測到主會議室裡出現一定數量的成員，就會自動判斷為會議模式，然後蝙蝠電腦就會連上線把全部對話記錄下來。」  
Hal：「……真的？」  
Bruce：「是真的。」  
（系統說明：05/05/2018 下午08:48〔EST〕會議中止。）

備註：此份會議紀錄於 05/05/2018 下午11:30（EST） 由 代號B. Ｗ. 更改為最高級加密資料。非最高管理權限者不得開啟。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇其實是我在歐美only出的無料，從構想、打字、排版到送印沒超過一個禮拜，對我來講與其說故事性，其實練習indesign排版的意義更大一些......但依然，如果各位喜歡的話就太好了。（以下貼出部分後記內容）  
> 整篇都沒有出場的Clark，心路歷程大概是這樣：「今天瞭望塔有開會嗎？我沒有收到通知啊？」→「原來是在講我的事……」→「咦？原來Bruce也喜歡我？！」→「別管加班了現在就去找Bruce吧！截稿？那是什麼？」→「Bruce不在蝙蝠洞？」→「噢，我聽到他的心跳聲了，他也在瞭望塔。」→「等等Damian我和你爸是兩情相悅別拿出氪石啊啊啊啊——」  
> 然後沒有人知道Bruce是什麼時候出現的。  
> 結局是Hal被修理得像豬頭，但是最終超蝙和綠紅還是成功在一起了。可喜可賀可喜可賀。  
> 順帶一提，大部分內容是虛構，但Diana和Hal在講起Clark和Bruce那些世界最佳拍檔的例子全都是官方梗。早期的World's Finest真的超級神奇。  
> 2018/04/21 Convallaria


End file.
